1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an optical transceiver that transmits and receives wavelength multiplexed signals.
2. Background Arts
In order to eliminate noises superposed on power supply lines and/or bias lines, a technique to insert capacitors between the power supply lines, the bias lines and the ground has been well known in the circuit engineering. Many prior arts have disclosed such a technique.
Recently, a new type of an optical transceiver becomes popular to solve a subject regarding to the communication capacity between servers. Such an optical transceiver has a transmission speed of exceeding 10 Gbps, sometimes reaching 40 Gbps and 100 Gbps and densely assembles many optical and electrical components therein. In such a high density assembly, the signal lines for an optical transmitter, which switch large currents, and the signal lines for an optical receiver, which carry signals with faint amplitude, are closely disposed. Thus, the signal line for the optical transmitter may cause an EMI noise source against the signal line for the optical receiver, which degrades the sensitivity of the optical receiver. In particular, an optical transceiver that implements with plural channels, namely, a plural photodiodes to sense optical signals is necessary to consider the EMI noises affected to respective PDs or arrangements around the respective PDs to maintain the sensitivity of the optical receiver.